neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Infinity (wargame)
| footnotes = }} Infinity the game (also known as Infinity: A Skirmish Game) is a tabletop miniature wargame with 28mm scale metal miniatures that simulates combat and special operations in a Science fiction environment created by Gutier Lusquiños of Corvus Belli. The games aesthetics are largely inspired by Manga, particularly the work of Masamune Shirow. Each player controls a set of miniatures to represent soldiers on a tabletop battlefield, taking actions during play to achieve their set goals and prevent their opponent from achieving theirs, while also seeking to destroy their opponents soldiers. Unlike many tabletop games, the rules for Infinity are freely available for download and supported by an official wiki. Gameplay Infinity is a tabletop wargame in which players move miniatures around a tabletop battlefield, making actions as they go to achieve a set goal and prevent their opponent from achieving theirs. A turn in infinity consists of the active player (the player whose turn it is) and reactive player (the player whose turn it isn't) , this feature allows both players the participate in every part of the game. The Infinity game system uses a pool of orders which are used for individual model actions on the active players turn, these can be spent on a single model or spread across many. The reactive turn mechanic allows the reactive player to make tactical decisions based on their opponents actions, though in a very limited capacity. The Infinity Tournament System A defining feature of Infinity the Game is the Infinity Tournament System , enables players to take part in tournaments with Prize support from Curvus Belli using one of the official Infinity Tournament Packs. The results of each tournament are then uploaded onto the Infinity website where the results are used to rank the participants against players around the world. Factions The factions from which players can choose are listed in this section, each of these is also broken into 'Sectorials' which allow differing number of each model available. PanOceania *Neoterran Capitaline Army *Acontecimento Shock Army Yu Jing *Judicial System *Japanese Sectorial Army Haqqislam *Qapu Khalqi *Hassassin Bahram Ariadna *Caledonian Highlander Army *The Force de Réponse Rapide Merovingienne Nomads *Corregidor Jurisdictional Command *Bakunin Jurisdictional Command The Combined Army *Morat Aggresion Forces *Shasvastii Expeditionary Forces Tohaa Mercenaries With the build up of power over the 22nd century within the nations of the Human Sphere, guards and soldiers for hire became all the more vital for private individuals and corporations to project their influence. As a result of the patronage of groups like the Funduq Sultanate, pirates, corsairs and murderers, such as the Yuan Yuan, Yojimbo and Druze, could find employment throughout the Sphere, from the depths of the void, to the harsh deserts of Bourak, the jungles of Paradiso and the tundra of Caledonia, the latter allowing great profit, for the White Stars mercenary company in particular, during the Neo-Colonial Conflicts. While there are currently no rules for ITS legal full mercenary armies, it is held on good authority that such rules shall appear in the next planned book, Acheron Falls. Meanwhile, the Haqqislamite sectorial army, Qapu Khalqi, provides the closest approximate opportunity to a tournament legal 'all mercs' force. Releases *'Infinity: A Skirmish Game' 1st Edition – 2005 *'Infinity: A Skirmish Game' 2nd Edition – 2012 *'Infinity: Human Sphere' – ???? *'Infinity: Campaign Paradiso' – 2012 Press In 2013 popular wargaming hobby site ran an Infinity Week , featuring videos and articles on how to start playing and previews of new products, along with interviews with the creators of the game. References External links * Category:Miniatures games